


i promise you it's not defeat

by ladyballs_and_manboobs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bromance, Gen, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyballs_and_manboobs/pseuds/ladyballs_and_manboobs
Summary: Nico and Seb go to the supermarket. Then sadness kicks in.





	i promise you it's not defeat

**Author's Note:**

> this was written some time ago to feed my angst bug. posting it now because I miss Nico and just for the hell of it. All and any comments and criticism welcome - this is my first fic and English is my third language, so. 
> 
> I dedicate this to ThePagemistress and cherrypits whose F1 fics made me a different person. 
> 
> The title is from Belong by Fyfe, check them out.

“We’re not going back, Nico.”  
  
“Yes, we are. I forgot potatoes.”  
  
“We’ll get them next time. Can we get them next time? Please?”  
  
“I need my potatoes, Seb. And you need to stop being a fool around the cashier girl.”  
  
“I just think it’s weird if we show up twice in one hour. Hanna may think I’m stalking her.”  
  
“She has a name!”  
  
Sebastian mumbled something and kept walking until Nico turned to smack a fist into his friend’s side. “This is an order, private Vettel.”  
  
With a huff and an eyeroll, Sebastian relented. He did forget frozen pizzas so might as well get them now. Maybe Hanna’s shift will be over before they reach the shop.  
  


* * *

It wasn’t.

* * *

As soon as they were back in the street, Nico started laughing like a madman, doubled over with his face all scrunched up as if he’d never seen anything funnier than a coke-drenched and furious Sebastian. Apparently, helping random grannies with stubborn soda cans was a bad idea.  
  
“I swear she shook it beforehand just to make me look like an idiot. Why does everyone hate me?” Sebastian vented, walking into their apartment and kicking the front door closed behind them.  
  
Nico only found his voice after another fit of giggles, still coming down from his hysteria. “I don’t hate you and that poor old lady doesn’t either. Who knows, maybe she helped you more than you helped her.”  
  
“She owes me. This is my favorite white tee, ruined forever by the granny- from-hell.”  
  
“What if I told you… Hanna was ogling your nips?” Nico looked so smug Sebastian wanted to strangle him.  
  
“She wasn’t, it’s just the gay in you talking. Ugh, now it’s drying and sticking to everything. I’ll go grab a shower.” Sebastian dropped the shopping bags by the kitchen sink and thundered up the stairs, one arm already out of the offending tshirt.  
  
“Wait, Seb, I gotta pee.”  
  
“Blah-blah, can’t hear you!”  
  
Nico sighed and reached the bottom of the stairs, counting in his head slowly. He got to 5 when the clutter in the bathroom stopped abruptly. At 8, he was faced with a half-naked and very embarrassed Sebastian.  
  
"Sorry, Nico. I wasn’t thinking. Again.” He walked down the stairs and bent into Nico’s waiting arms, lifting him up with practiced ease and turning back around, careful not to trip over the wheelchair.  
  
They were at the bathroom door when he finally dared to look Nico in the eye, getting a gentle smile for his effort. “I swear I will get better at this, okay? I’m so sorry, it’s just, sometimes I forget you can’t do some stuff yourself anymore.”  
  
“It’s fine, Sebastian. I’m not mad at you. You’re doing enough for me already.”  
  
Sebastian just shook his head sadly. “Will you forgive me?”  
  
“If you let me into the bathroom at some point, I think I will.”  
  
That elicited more hasty apologies, and after some fuss with zippers Nico was finally alone with the bathroom tiles and his thoughts.

* * *

Truth be told, he enjoyed Sebastian forgetting that his best friend couldn’t use his legs anymore.  
  
In the back of Sebastian’s mind, he must still be the same Nico that played football with him when they were classmates; the same Nico that used to outrun the bullies so well until Sebastian made sure he didn’t have to; the same Nico he supported in the decision to take up racing, until it all went to shit.  
  
Nico’s eyes welled up with tears at the thought of how much Sebastian was doing for him, what a wonderful friend he’d been through the years. And it never mattered that Sebastian was straight and too goofy to have a crush on anyway.  
  
His friendship was enough. More than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this work without the creator's permission is likely to cause severe constipation, snoring, and rapid tailbone shrinking. Be warned.


End file.
